


Hearing Your Name, the Memories Come Back Again

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M, again... i am very sorry regular off people for clogging the tag, please understand i have brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lenny never liked his full name.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hearing Your Name, the Memories Come Back Again

Lenny never liked his full name. It always seemed a bit girly, according to classmates and then coworkers. His family called him Lenny to begin with, due to Lenore sounding so inherently formal, so it became more of a real name for him. It didn't take long for Lenore to feel unfamiliar to him, and almost grandiose. Every time he pulled out his ID, looked at his lanyard at work, or had to say his full name aloud, it felt like it was looming over him somehow.

It was after the incident that he stopped caring either way. The inherent formality, the grandeur, became a source of pride, even if he still never gave that name out under normal circumstances. It was a scary little secret that he kept to himself, and that he's sure nobody would even agree with him on. How could a mere name be scary? It amuses him to think about. Maybe he was a child for much longer than he should have been.

Years later, he turned around on it again. Too many memories were associated with that name. Lenny is a fine name-- normal and common and overused to the point that he could not possibly associate certain people, places, events, occupations, nor anything else with it. Lenore, however, rather than blurring into the scenery of his mind like Lenny, sticks out like crisp little lights in the pitch black night for each instance that he would've used it. His family, his job, his first poor excuse of a "relationship"...

It'd be nice to forget about all of it. He's actually looked into suppressing memories with the power of science, but it never works like it's supposed to. At the very least, it would probably require more of a physical touch, by a second party. So far, Lenny has only used psychological tactics and experimental medicine, unwilling to subject himself to some vague brain surgery from a stranger.

Sometimes, his methods take. He'll forget completely... until something triggers his memory. Worse yet, it'll fill his mind with a thick fog and give him headaches and a pressing, counterproductive desire to discover what exactly he's on the verge of remembering. It's only when the images are already flashing in his mind that he recalls that he doesn't want those memories back.

His latest attempt at keeping the memories suppressed was by adopting an alias completely unrelated to his original name: Borbo. No memories whatsoever there. He can just be Borbo, and the people who call him that are none the wiser that he is a shame of god.

Funnily enough, his surname does not bring up thoughts of his family. Perhaps it's because he no longer remembers their faces. By the next time his medicine wore off after adopting the alias, he realized that he doesn't remember their names, either. It's possible that time is the best medicine, and Lenny certainly has that in abundant dosage.

These days, nobody he knows calls him Lenny. He has the current generation of harbingers and a few purifiers calling him Borbo, and then there's...

Lenny fixates on an eye that Lepi left on his desk during one of his rare visits. They had mostly argued, and Lepi had done it in a fit, yammering something about how he'd have to be stupid to ever take his eyes off Lenny, which Lenny of course willfully misinterpreted to be him flirting. He teased him about it, and then the argument became about that, instead.

He'd placed a hand on a short forearm reaching up from the floor as well, with its sole purpose being to grab at Lenny's legs whenever he passes to inconvenience him. Lenny mutilated it right in front of Lepi, who acted like he didn't care. Lenny knows his complete disregard for life intimidates Lepi, even if he doesn't feel the same way about others who have killed. Lenny's particular brand of apathy and disdain for life is rare and special, after all. Quite like himself! A disgusting little treasure.

He wonders, though, if Lepi can actually see him through the eye. He supposes he must be able to, considering how omniscient he is of all goings-on in his file, which is filled to the brim with his terrible gifts. Even destroyed files from Halloweens past are leagues more pleasant to look at than Lepi's horror show, death taking a rare aesthetic victory over life.

Bored as he waits for a game to download, he waves at the eye. It squints at him and blinks, clearly reactive. Whenever Lenny got up and moved around the room, he noticed it following him, but he never saw it make any expressions like this.

"Wanna come over for a visit?" he asks, putting a cheerful voice on for a disembodied eyeball that certainly cannot hear him. With his helmet on, it can't read his lips, either. He signs his question to it instead in case Lepi ever bothered picking up on the language. When it doesn't react with any apparent disgust, he safely assumes the answer is still no.

He's about to give up and watch the progress bar in silence before an idea occurs to him. He slumps forward and lands on his elbows to look down at the eye and he blinks the message in mock Morse code. He imagines it to be a comical scene and laughs through the last few seconds of his question.

The eye rolls and glares at him but otherwise doesn't respond. Lenny remains where he is but turns his head to watch the percentage slowly tick up-- it's at 27% now. Not fast enough, no matter how much time he has.

By the time it reaches 30%, a portal has opened up on the wall. Lenny turns his chair to face it and cheerfully holds his arms out as Lepi steps into the room.

"Welcome, welcome! Please, make yourself at home!" he greets.

"What do you want, Lenore?" Lepi demands, tone flat as he skips straight past pleasantries. "Did you actually have a reason for asking me to come over, for once?"

Ah, there it is: the name he doesn't hear anywhere else. Not in this era, at least.

"Of course I have a reason... That is, boredom is how all good ideas are born!"

"Boredom."

"Yes!"

"You called me here because you're bored. You went through the trouble of sending me a fucking coded message... because you're bored."

Lenny nods with enthusiasm.

"No," Lepi simply says before stepping back through the portal.

He's gone before Lenny can try to stop him. Pouting like a child, Lenny searches his databank for an appropriately annoying gif to play on his visor, settling on a cat photoshopped to be crying which he aims directly at the eye on his desk. It levels an unimpressed glare at him. Lenny, in a quick surge of genuine irritation, clicks his tongue and covers the ugly thing with an open paperback book.

Lenore... The way Lepi says it is different, too. Rarely without at least a hint of seething hatred, but enunciated with such pointed grace. It's how he says everything, of course-- constantly poised and superior to give anyone forced to listen to him the slightest taste of the sheer force of his ego.

Every time he thinks of Lepi saying it, though, it gives him an odd appreciation for the name. He says it aloud, quietly despite there being nobody else around to hear it. His mouth forms in the most interesting ways around it, and the sound of it doesn't grate on him even a little. He's given up on suppressing his memory, but his past doesn't even attempt to reach out to him now-- or, if it does, it's blocked by the thorough haze of Lepi that occupies Lenny's mind.

Sitting there and daydreaming about his... acquaintance like a school kid with a pathetic crush passes about 12 more percent on his download; however much time that equates to. What are they to each other, anyway? Well, that question is much too complicated for Lenny to attempt to answer on his own. He'll have to pester Lepi to help him out with it someday.

Until he receives an official verdict, though, he supposes he can pretend that they're very good friends.


End file.
